


Sleepless Night

by fen_harels_wife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: Hordak can't sleep.  Entrapta helps.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Catra sent Entrapta away.

He simply couldn't get comfortable. His skin itched, or a part of the sheet was bunched under his leg or back. He'd tossed and turned so much that Imp had screeched at him, and then taken off. 

Not even Entrapta's weight at his back was helping, even as she sleepily stroked his hair and ears, trying to coax him to sleep. He'd kept jiggling one leg until she'd finally thrown her own leg over him, trying to keep him still.

And Hordak simply couldn't relax.

Entrapta abruptly lifted herself out of the bed, straight into the vents, and Imp followed her.

Hordak cursed loudly. He hadn't meant to drive her away, and abruptly, the anxiety got even worse. He rolled, and in a fit of rage, sank his claws into his pillow, ripping the fabric in a self loathing frenzy. He let out an inarticulate scream of rage and frustration, hurling the shredded thing across the room.

The frustration still roared, and he seized his hair roughly, panting frantically as he tried to still himself. A self destructive fit would not help. It wouldn't. Panting shifts into gasping sobs, Hordak still fighting the urge to start clawing at his own skin.

Abruptly something soft and heavy is dropped over him, and he feels Entrapta wrapping her arms around him.

He shudders, breathing fast, and Entrapta squeezes him a little tighter, for just a moment. "Please, just slow down. Breathe deep, okay?" She whispers next to his ear. "I'm here. I know anxiety attacks are horrible, but it's gonna be okay."

He twists to look at her, taking in her tired features, the slow way she strokes his hair with her own. "I get them too. Hasn't happened in a while, but I remember how awful it feels. Like all of a sudden, everything is too much, and you just want to scream. Didn't mean to make it worse by leaving, but Scorpia has these weighted blankets that are just perfect."

Her voice is calming. Maybe it's the weight of the blanket pressing on him. He's still shaking, still feels like he might just throw up, but he lets her untangle his fingers from his hair, lets her pet and stroke.

The shaking subsides slowly, Entrapta gently wiping away his tears and kissing his cheek. He manages to slow his frantic gasps, and it helps immensely.

The fit has exhausted him, and he tries to thank her, to apologise, but she shushes him. "It's okay." He's grateful for the help as she lays down with him, moving close to share her own pillow, smiling at him.

"Weighted blanket?" He mutters at her tiredly, questioning. 

"Yeah. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes." 

She gives his hair one last stroke, and curls up close, one hand resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Good. It helps me too."


End file.
